Rise of the True Furon Race
by maverick9871
Summary: AH, run for your lives hairless monkeys, grandpa Crypto's coming to visit and Nothing will be the same after I get done giving my grandson a few gifts. Watch Naruto as his life changes after a visit from granpa Crypto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else

A 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running from a group of Konoha adults who were drunk. After having been kicked out of the orphanage 2 months earlier, Naruto had tried begging for something to eat from a couple of adults who were at a tavern.

While Naruto was running a figure several miles away narrowed his eyes as he watched what was happening to Naruto.

An hour later Naruto was curled in a ball as a group of Konoha citizens attacked him in an ally.

As his attackers kept kicking or punching him he thought "_Please, someone...anyone...help me." _as his eyes closed.

As if his prayers were answer a male voice said "Step away from the boy monkeys."

Everyone blinked and began to look around for the person who spoke and a scream was heard causing all the adults to look at the woman who screamed before she pointed down the alley and everyone saw a grey looking creature with red eyes who said "EAT PLASMA MONKEY'S." as he pointed his weapon at them and red balls of energy shot out of his weapon hitting the adults consuming them in flames leaving only bones left.

After all that was left of them was bones the grey figure turned to Naruto who began to float in the air into the grey figure's arms and the grey figure said "Look what Crypto's bringing home." as both began to float into the sky and as they disappeared a saucer looking ship was seen floating in the air that took off flying into the sky.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a white room and thought "_What the...where am I."_

A voice behind him said "This could be called heaven."

Naruto eyes widen and he turned and his eyes widen again and said "Yondaime."

There stood Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Minato said "Yeah, it's me son."

Naruto eyes widen and stuttered "Son...what..."

Minato raised his hands and said "Woah kid, settle down and listen, I don't have much time and have a lot to tell you in a short amount of time so be quite and listen to dear old dad. Got it...good, now you see, you are the last of a long forgotten um...clan, yeah that's what they call it. Your the last of a long forgotten clan who once ruled the world."

Naruto eyes widen and Minato said "Don't talk...Now as I was saying you are the last decendant of the Furon Rac...Clan I mean...Your clan was founded on this world by Crypto Sporidium, a Furon Warrior." as he giggled lightly to himself.

Naruto was in awe hearing this and Minato said "Now kid, what is so important that I would come to you like I am is you have been chosen as the last decendant of Crypto to show those pathetic hairless monkeys the greatness of the Furon Ra...Clan."

Naruto asked "Hairless Monkeys." with a confused look on his face

Minato smacked himself and said "Hairless monkeys, humans, you know, the people who were attacking you before."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Oh..."

Minato said "Yeah, now listen, I have awakened the little Furon inside of you and when you wake back up you will have the basic knowledge how to use your powers. Now it will be you against the monkeys kid and in the words of good ol' Crypto, Never trust a Monkey kid, they will always cause shit to fly and hit you when you least expect it. Use your powers kid and bring the Furon R..Clan back to it's former glory and show those pathetic monkey's who world this is...Now sleep kid." as Naruto felt his eyes get heavy.

After Naruto passed out Minato body shimmered and in his place stood Crypto who began to laugh and said "Show those monkeys who'se the boss kid, make grandpa Crypto proud like your dear old dad did...now after I get you back to the earth I'll come back to the moon base here and reclone Natalya again...to think, those stupid monkeys actually think thier so called chakra and bloodlines were given to them by a god...well, Natalya calls me a sex god so they might be right for once." as they both boarded the saucer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a stone room and thought "_What the...where am I."_

A voice in his head said "**You are in the tower in what is known as the Forrest of Death."**

Naruto eyes widen and said "What...whose there, show yourself."

The world around Naruto shimmered and he appeared in a sewer like place and he heard the voice said "**Come down the tunnel."**

Naruto frowned but began to walk down the tunnel and soon entered a room with a huge cage and a red eye appeared and said "**Hello Master." **as Naruto eyes adjusted and he saw the outline of the Kyuubi.

Naruto stuttered "Kyuubi." in a scared voice.

Kyuubi said "**Yes Master."**

Naruto blinked and even though he was scared asked "What do you mean master."

Kyuubi said "**I was created by the Furon Empire as a weapon to help them destroy all...thier enemies." **as his eyes glossed over a moment.

Naruto gaped as he heard this and Kyuubi said "**I have been instructed by your ancestor to help you learn to use your powers and restore your people to thier proper place in the world."**

Naruto said "Your...Your my little Furon."

Kyuubi growled and said "**I'm not your litt...yes Master." **as his eyes glossed over.

Naruto not really paying attention said "So...what now." as he looked back up to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi said "**The first thing you need to do is learn to use your chakra...Luckily for you with me in your body you don't have to learn to unlock it**."

Naruto asked "Wait...your inside of me." as his eyes widen.

Kyuubi said "Yes, the day you were born I was sealed inside of you by your father to...help you learn to use your powers."

Naruto frowned and said "But...if that's true then why did you attack the village."

Kyuubi eyes who had glossed over said "**Monkey see, monkey do. The monkeys saw me and instantly thought I was attacking and attacked me forcing me to defend myself so that I could finish my mission to help the Furon empire rise again**."

Naruto frowned and Kyuubi said "**And because of the monkeys fear your people they try and scare you into following thier orders instead of you learning to make them follow yours**. **Like Crypto said, Never trust a monkey.**"

Naruto clenched his fist and thought "_THOSE...STUPID MONKEYS."_ as he glared at the ground in front of him before he looked up at Kyuubi and said "**Teach me...EVERYTHING."**

3 years later, Naruto stood looking at a glass jar with the remains of an animal body and said "So your immune system was not strong enough to become immune to the poison. I'll have to make sure the next one I make has a stronger immune system...Yes, what is it." as he looked over his shoulder at a figure that was crouched down at the corner of the room and had been crouched down for the last 5 minutes waiting for permission to speak.

The figure said "**Master, we have intruders in your forrest. Our scouts have reported several hairless monkeys traveling through the forrest on thier way here."**

Naruto saw the figure was a 5ft tall Kyuubi and said "Send word to capture the intruders alive and bring them to me Kyuubi."

The now identified Kyuubi said "**Yes Master."**

20 minutes later 4 ANBU were jumping through the trees toward the tower in the center and one ANBU in a Inu mask said "I don't know what's going on, we should have been able to shushin to the tower."

Another ANBU in a Hebi mask said "Could it be possible new security seals were put up to keep out intruders and we weren't notified."

Inu said "No, the...LOOK OUT." as he replaced himself with a log which was hit by what looked like senbon needles.

The other 3 ANBU seeing this quickly got into a defensive position scanning the area and Rabbit said "I don't see anyone."

The next moment he gasped out loud and fell to the ground as one of the same kind of senbon looking needle was sticking out of his back.

A giant spider that was over 6ft wide began to decend toward Rabbit from above and Bull said "Oh no you don't." as he began to flash through handsigns and said "Fire style:Fireball Jutsu." as a huge fireball flew toward the spider but a stream of water shot up out of the woods and intercepted the fireball cancelling it out causing steam to cover the area.

When the steam cleared the spider along with Rabbit were gone.

Bull screamed "RABBIT." as he began to look around only for wire to wrap around him quickly causing him to scream "HEY, WHAT THE...LET ME GO...HELP." as everything but his head was wrapped in wire and he fell to the ground.

When he hit the ground he looked up and saw another spider, this time smaller then the last one but still large heading toward him when the sound of birds chirping could be heard and Inu appeared in front of him with his arm covered in lightning chakra and plunged his arm into the spider whose head exploded.

Once the spider was dead Hebi who had landed behind Inu said "Shit, what the hell is up with this webbing, it's stronger then steel." as she tried to cut the wire holding Bull.

Bull asked "How the hell can this be webbing, it feels like steel." as he tried to get free.

Hebi said "I don't know but the water that came from your attack came from a cougar's mouth which should be impossible unless thier summons but since Inu killed the spider I don't think thier summons."

Inu who was standing guard saw a 3 foot wide butterfly flying toward the 3 and thought "_Normally I would underestimate you but with the spider and the cougar I'm not underestimating anything."_

As the butterfly got close it began to release a small cloud of dust from it's wings and raise in height as it flew over the 3 ANBU and Inu said "Shit, hold your breath."

As the 3 ANBU held thier breath the buttefly passed them by and Inu released his breath and said "Hebi, take bull and get out of here before you breath, my other mask should filter whatever that was. Head back to the village and inform the Hokage and don't disobey or object. That stuff could still be in the air. I'll see if I can't find Rabbit or gather more intel."

Hebi frowned behind her mask but picked up Bull and jumped away and Inu jumped toward the tower and thought "_The tower would be the best location to set up a base in this forrest. I'll head there first. I could summon my dogs but I don't want to risk them with so much unknown right now."_

5 minutes later, as Hebi was jumping through the trees with Bull over her shoulder Bull said "What the hell's going on here."

Hebi said "I don't know...shit, something's not right." as she stopped jumping from tree to tree and landed in a clearing.

Bull said "Hey, what's going on, why did you stop."

Hebi said "I...I think I got poisoned back there...I'm...shit." as she leaned forward passed out.

Bull said "Hebi...Hebi...HEBI. WAKE UP YOU BITCH. YOUR KONOHA POISON EXPERT, YOU CAN'T GET POISONED...Hebi." saying the name softly in worry as he felt his eyes growing heavy before he passed out.

A few minutes later in another part of the forest, Inu was jumping from tree to tree and thought "_Shit, something's not right, I feel like my chakra is running out. Did my mask not protect me." _as his vision began to get blurry.

Landing in a clearing Inu began to look for a place to rest and hide as his eyes got heavier. The last thing he thought was "_It can't be."_ as he saw the form of Kyuubi step out of the tree's in front of him.

A few hours later when Inu awoke he found himself tied to a wall in the main hall where the Chunnin exams preliminary round was usually held. He quickly notice that he was stripped of everything but his boxers. Looking around the room he notice Bull, Rabbit, and Hebi were also in similar state of dress and a voice said "Hello Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi eyes widen and he began to look around for the person who spoke when a figure stepped out of the shadows and Kakashi eyes widen even more as he saw a child around 9 years old with blond hair, blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on his face and Kakashi said "Naruto."

Naruto smiled slightly and said "Glad to see you remember me. I remember you as well from the few times you saved me."

Kakashi said "What's going on here Naruto, where have you been all this time."

Naruto walked forward and raised his hand up to Kakashi face who pulled back and Naruto said "Everything appears to be working fine, no chakra drain, eye cordination seem to be working right...good."

Kakashi blinked and said "What are you talking about...WAIT, my Sharingan. Why isn't it draining my chakra."

Naruto stepped back and turned to walk over to where Hebi was and placed his hand on her cheek gently and said "Beautiful...simply beautiful." as he moved his hand away from Hebi and Kakashi said "Are you going to answer my question."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "What is it." in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi eyes widen again as he saw Kyuubi step into the room and bow toward Naruto and said "**Master, our ground scouts have discovered 20 more bones of past victims of this forrest and have stored them as usual and returned to thier normal duties."**

Naruto said "Very well Kyuubi. Now I do not want to be disturbed any further until I finish here. If anyone else intrudes on my lands then they are to be captured alive and brought here though this team should not be considered missing from thier mission for another week so we shouldn't have any more intruders until then...Now Go."

Kyuubi said "**As you wish Master." **as he bowed and left.

A female voice said "Am I dreaming or did this kid just boss Kyuubi around and Kyuubi call him his master."

Kakashi said "Your not dreaming Hebi...are you 3 OK."

Naruto snorts and said "I'm not like your villagers Kakashi, I don't take pleasure out of hurting and killing others and please stop calling her Hebi, her name is Anko. I know all 4 of your real names but since I have no interest in these 2 I have slipped a drug I made in them to make it where they can't speak until they get the antidote. I left you and Anko the ability to speak because I owe you for saving my life when I was younger so if you ask any questions I feel like answering I will. I also wish to ask Anko about the mark she has on her shoulder and what effects she feels it has on her since it is changing her DNA into something else."

Anko frowned and said "Fuck you kid." as she spat at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Anko and said "Amazing, it seems the mark on you reacts to your negative emotions."

Anko frowned and brought her emotions under control and Kakashi said "Naruto, you said you would answer any question I asked."

Naruto said "Correction, I said I would answer any question I feel like answering."

Kakashi frowned and said "How is the Kyuubi free."

Naruto said "Simple, 3 years ago the villagers attacked me and killed me releasing the Kyuubi."

All 4 adults in the room eyes widen at this and Anko said "You don't look dead to me."

Naruto said "I'm alive because my father, before he sealed the Kyuubi in me, set up a back up plan to protect me."

All the adults in the room eyes widen and Kakashi said "What do you mean your father."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi and said "Don't play dumb with me Kakashi, you know that I am the son of your sensei, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, his wife. You also know the Sandaime Hokage hid this info as well as publically announcing the Kyuubi was sealed in me to protect Konoha when it was weak even though the Kyuubi had been sealed away in 2 other Jinchuuriki before me here in Konoha. Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Yondaime Hokage."

Anko and the other 2 ANBU looked at Kakashi in shock who was frowning and said "How do you know that."

Naruto said "I don't feel like telling you that." as he looked at Anko and said "So, are you going to tell me about that mark."

Anko glared at Naruto and Kakashi said "What was the back up plan your father set up."

Naruto who was slowly moving his eyes over Anko's body said "Hm, you say something."

Anko said "You wouldn't be such a smart ass if I was free."

Naruto said "If you want free all you have to do is ask."

Anko eyes widen slightly and said "I want free."

Naruto said "Sure...I'll release you and the other 3 if you will tell me what you know about that mark."

Anko said "Goto hell."

Kakashi asked "Why are you so interested in that Naruto."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi and said "Because I think the person who created it was using some of my clan's knowledge and if so I want to acquire that knowledge to help restore my clan to it's former glory."

Anko growled and said "You think your clan created this piece of shit."

Naruto said "No. My clan's work is to good to be passed off as this cheap immitation but from what I can see it is similar...too similar to be created randomly."

Kakashi said "The Uzumaki clan..."

Naruto interupted him and said "Why would I give a damn about that bastard clan. As far as I'm concerned the Uzumaki clan got what they deserved when they were destroyed in the 2nd great Shinobi war." as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi bit his lip and said "If your not talking about the Uzumaki clan then what clan are you talking about."

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi and said "Let's make a deal, I will answer 1 question, no matter what it is, in exchange for you ordering Anko to tell me everything she can about that mark first."

Anko said "And how can we trust you to tell us the truth."

Naruto said "I'll release you all before you have to answer and I will return your cloths to you."

Anko said "And our weapons."

Naruto smirked and said "In the words of my ancestor, never trust a monkey, they will always cause shit to fly and hit you when you least expect it. Humans are just hairless monkeys. You will have your cloths but you won't have your weapons and as you all have notice you are unable to use chakra also meaning everything but taijutsu is useless to you right now and while I am still a child I have my ways of protecting myself...I'll return in 1 hour to hear your decision." as he turned and started to walk toward the door.

Kakashi said "Wait." but Naruto ignored him and kept on walking.

After he was gone Kakashi said "Damn it...have any of you found any way to get free."

Anko said "No, these chains are made out of the same thing the spider webbing was."

The other 2 ANBU shook thier heads and Anko said "What should we do Kakashi."

Kakashi was quite a moment and said "We need to gather as much intel as we can and get it back to Konoha. The only reason we are not dead right now is because he's playing with us. Anyone who enters the forrest will fall to the same kind of trap we did."

Anko said "So you want me to tell him about it."

Kakashi said "Only after we are free and dressed...though the problem is, what should we ask him to tell us about." as he looked at the rest of the team though only Anko could voice her opinion.

An hour had passed before Naruto returned with a boared look on his face and said "So have you agreed to my terms."

Kakashi said "How can we be sure that you will answer our question once we have answered yours."

Naruto said "Because you don't have a choice. You seperated from the others Kakashi to gather more information on what was going on here. What's to keep me from killing you. You may feel you owe my father for failing him, you may even feel you owe me for failing me or that you feel I owe you for protecting me...but the only feelings I have for you is the feeling that I owe you nothing for the few times you did protect me...you were usually late getting lost on the road of life and I was forced to suffer just like the night I died."

Kakashi winced as he heard this and said "Very well, we will answer your question once we have our cloths."

A puff of smoke covered each of the ninja shocking them and when the smoke cleared they found themselves dressed and Naruto said "After I disarmed you I simply sealed your cloths in your underwear." as each of the cuffs holding the 4 ninja were released.

The ninja all began to rub thier wrist to get feeling back in them and Naruto said "A deals a deal, now tell me about that mark Anko."

Anko glanced at Kakashi who nods and Anko said "Well..." before all the ninja charged toward Naruto only to find themselves flying backwards hitting the wall hard.

Anko screamed as she grab her head "What the hell was that."

Naruto smirked and said "That was an abduction beam. Now I trust you won't try that again or I can make the impacts hurt a lot worse then that."

Anko frowned and glanced at Bull and said "Shit, Kakashi, Bulls injured." as she saw blood on the wall behind Bulls body who was out cold against the wall.

Kakashi frowned and Naruto said "Hmm, a skull fracture, I say he's got less then an hour to live unless he gets proper medical attention."

Each of the ANBU tried to move to Bull but found they couldn't and Kakashi said "Release us, we need to get him some medical attention."

Naruto shrugged and said "Not my problem, you made a deal and broke it and refuse to give me what was promised, I even answered your one question as a sign of good faith by answering what happened to you a few moments ago. I guess I'll just let you all sit here and watch your comrad die since your word means nothing." as he turned and started to walk toward the door.

Kakashi turns to Anko who saw the look on Kakashi face and said "WAIT."

Naruto stopped and said "Yes, what is it."

Anko said "I'll talk, just release him to get medical attention."

Naruto said "There is a medical center in this tower and someone here who can heal him but only if he's treated in time, start talking and I'll have his life saved."

Anko bit her lip and said "It's called a curse seal. There's only a 10 percent chance of surviving getting it put on anyone. It was created by my former sensei now traitor to Konoha Orochimaru of the Sannins. It's called a curse seal because it gives you a power boost but slowly corrupts your mind turning you into a slave who will follow the orders of Orochimaru."

Naruto frowned and said "And you volunteered for this mark."

Anko sneered and said "Hell no, the bastard put it on me and left me for dead not even caring if I survived or not. I hate this fucking thing and wish the bastard would die."

Naruto said "I see. Do you know where Orochimaru is or how you might be able to find him."

Anko said "If I did he would be dead."

Naruto said "Very well, I'll return shortly with your team mate after healing him." as Bulls's body began to float in the air shocking everyone and it began to follow Naruto out of the room.

40 minutes later Naruto returned with Bull and placed him back where he was and said "He's alive and should awaken in a few hours from the sedatives I gave him to ensure he wouldn't move while be healed."

Kakashi said "How can we trust you."

Naruto snorts and said "Because you can leave any time you want. I've got no further interest in any of you. Return back to your village and inform who ever you have to that this forrest and tower belong to me and anyone else they send here will be captured and subjected to my decision on thier fate. I've slipped 2 pills into Bull's pocket that contains the antidote for both him and the other ANBU's ability to speak again. It will take 2 hours after taking the antidote for it to start to work though." as he turned and started to walk away.

The 3 Anbu blinked and looked at each other and Anko said "Wait, that's it, your just going to let us go."

Naruto said "I've got all the info from you that I need. It's your own mistrust and actions that caused this meeting to be...less then pleasent. Goodbye." as he moved toward the door.

Kakashi who had moved over to check Bull said "You can't just claim village property and think you can get away with it."

Naruto said "Perhaps your village should follow your own advice then. After all these lands rightfully belong to someone else before your Shodaime Hokage decided to build a village here. Your Shodaime was allowed to use these lands to build his village in exchange for serving the rightful owners of these lands because it was these rightful owners that gave him the ability to use the Mokuton bloodline in order to feed his clan and thier allies after the Uchiha clan burned all thier crops and stole thier livestock."

Kakashi said "And how would you know this."

Naruto looked up at the cealing and said "Tell me something Kakashi, what do you actually know about the Kyuubi."

Kakashi said "The Kyuubi is a demon who..."

Naruto held up his hand and said "I see you don't know anything. Your history books tell that the Madara Uchiha summoned the Kyuubi and controlled it to fight Hashirama Senju, does it not. Yes or No."

Kakashi said "Yes."

Naruto said "So any actions Kyuubi took at that time was the direct responsibility of Madara Uchiha then since he was being **Controlled.** Not of his own free will but the will of Madara Uchiha. Now because Madara CONTROLLED Kyuubi, Mito Uzumaki Senju SEALED Kyuubi away, locking him up and making him a prisoner when he was innocent of his actions from the fight against Madara."

Kakashi said "The Kyuubi was..."

Naruto said "Be silent and listen. Isn't that why you are here instead of leaving, to gather information. Now answer me this, why did Mito request Kushina to come to Konoha to be the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when she could have had her son do it or her grandson or granddaughter. Why send for her."

Kakashi said "I don't know. Maybe because they were to old."

Naruto laughed and said "No. Now answer me this, you know Hashirama Senju gave the other 8 Bijuu away to other villages after his wife sealed the Kyuubi away...why did he do it and how did he get his hands on them in the first place, did he go out hunting them in order to capture them."

Anko said "What are you getting at."

Naruto said "They say history is wrote by the victor...in this case that's true...several hundred years ago a vast empire ruled the world, it was called the Furon Empire. The Furon Empire was a dictatorship...I don't know much about the past of the Furon Empire but what I do know is the Furon Empire before it was destroyed was ruled by Crypto Sporidium. The Furon Empire was also the creator of chakra."

Kakashi said "That's not possible, the Six Realm Sage..."

Naruto interupted him and said "Remember what I said about history being written by the victor. The Sage was not the man history claims him to be, he was in fact a thief who stole some of the secrets of the Furon Empire and used those secrets to help create an army of soldiers loyal to him by twisting the secrets of the Furon Empire and using it to give his soldiers bloodlines. A war was fought with countless lives lost, those who were loyal to the Furon empire and those who were loyal to the sage...to insure the Furon empire was not destroyed Crypto had the ancestors of what we call summons created to help protect his people. Unfortinately Summons took to long to create compared to just giving away bloodlines. When it became clear that the Furon empire was going to fall Crypto created 9 special summons and gave them parts of the Furon Empire's knowledge and gave them the orders to protect Crypto's heir as well as train him and his decendants so that one day the Furon Empire could rise again. Guess what those special summons were."

Anko said "The Bijuu's."

Naruto nods and said "Yes...after the Furon Empire fell the Sage ordered all traces of the Furon empire destroyed and history was to call him a great man...before he died he had 2 son's...he didn't now which son to give his thrown to so he had the 2 brothers fight each other...the 2 son's were the ancestors of the Uchiha and Senju clan...the younger brother killed his older brother and took the thrown but the son of the elder brother vowed revenge on his uncle...many years later a near dead Hashirama Senju was saved and rescued by a man who was the decendant of Crypto who saved his life and using his knowledge gave Hashirama his Mokuton bloodline. In return for saving his life Hashirama swore a life debt to the man who saved him as well as his family...the man who saved him was the grandfather of Minato Namikaze."

Every eye but Naruto's opened wide hearing this and Naruto said "Madara Uchiha discovered the man was the source of Hashirama bloodline and killed him and stole the Kyuubi...what you don't know is that Madara Uchiha was the one who had Mito Uzumaki come to figure out how to unseal what Madara assumed was the secret of the Hashirama power...When Hashirama was able to supress Kyuubi Madara ordered Mito to reseal the Kyuubi but she couldn't because she messed up unsealing it so she sealed it inside herself. After Madara was defeated Hashirama gave Mito 2 choices, swear her loyalty to him or he would destroy the Uzumaki clan...Seeing the power of the Kyuubi and knowing that Hashirama had more containers with such beast she feared that he could do it so as the leader of her clan she agreed to become his servant and to keep an eye on her he forced her to marry him."

Kakashi said "But why. Your not making any sense."

Naruto said "Because Hashirama had to take care of the daughter of the man who saved his life. He forced Mito to have a child with him and from what I was told she was forced to have a son. I don't know if she only had the one child or what but I do know the son she had was married to the daughter of the man who saved Hashirama life."

Kakashi said "So your saying that Minato-sensei was releated to Tsunade Senju."

Naruto said "Yes...He was her little brother...you see, as long as Hashirama and Tobimaru were alive Mito was forced to act her part or risk having her country destroyed. She didn't know that Hashirama had taken precaution to make sure that others could get thier hands on the secret of the Furon empire. As far as she knew the Bijuu were still being held somewhere secret. She was forced to listen to the Kyuubi that was inside of her and relay it's teachings to the Furon decendant. When Tsunade and Nawaki were born Tobimaru was alive and keeping an eye on Mito to make sure she didn't try anything. Tsunade didn't know it but after Tobimaru was killed her mother was pregnant with Minato. Mito sealed him away because she planned to use him later. It was Mito who killed Nawaki...The Sandaime knews this because he had been told the truth and had been watching her after he took over."

Anko said "What...but why."

Naruto said "Power. Think about it, the ability to create your own bloodline or summons or god knows what else. How many would kill for those abilities...Mito had placed Minato in the orphanage after she unsealed him and killed Nawaki. She had then sent word for any females around the same age as Minato to began being taught about sealing and thier bloodline. Kushina was then sent to Konoha where Mito had Kushina seal they Kyuubi inside her in order to protect the Uzumaki clan as well as make it where one day Kushina could take a child with the Furon bloodline to Whirlpool since she was to seduce Minato...unfortinately for them the Sandaime realised what was going on and had Whirlpool destroyed."

Every eye widen again and Naruto said "That's right, Whirlpool wasn't destroyed by Iwa, it was destroyed by ROOT under orders of the Sandaime Hokage."

Kakashi asked "How do you know this."

Naruto said "Kyuubi was inside my mother and saw and heard everything that happened to her just like he was for Mito and saw the day Kushina found the Sandaime's black scroll in the Hokage vault and when she broke the seal she learned the truth about the destruction of Whirlpool as well as the truth that Mito tried to tell her before she died...That is why she was responsible for the Kyuubi attack on Konoha the day I was born."

Every eye in the room went wide eyed and Kakashi said "You lie."

Naruto smirked and said "Orochimaru was taught how to create the cureseal by Kushina in exchange for allowing him a chance to have Minato killed for taking the position of Hokage. Orochimaru used the Impure world resurrection, a jutsu created by the Nidaime to bring the dead back to life. Orochimaru resurrected Madara Uchiha and my mother played the innocent victim while dad rescued me and then mom released the Kyuubi and Madara using his Sharingan ordered it to attack Konoha. She got her revenge on Konoha for the destruction of her clan and village and she was hoping that I would be killed out of fear of the Kyuubi...unfortinately she didn't know that she gave me direct access to the Kyuubi to learn to use my bloodline or that my father would have a back up plan to help protect me.

Kakashi said "It can't be..."

Naruto said "The reason you don't feel the drain of your Sharingan eye is because I used my knowledge to make it an actual part of you instead of a replacement, just add chakra to your eye and then withdraw it and it will work like a normal Sharingan eye in that one eye...and if you use a little water and soap Anko you will find that curse seal is no longer there, I have removed it and all that you have now is just some paint I drawn on you."

Everyone was stunned and Naruto said "Now if you will excuse me but I have work to do. I still have more I need to study in order to better understand my clan jutsu."

The moment Naruto was out the door everyone in the room felt a sense of vertigo and they found themselves on the ground outside the forrest of death.

Kakashi looked around and said "Report to the Hokage immediately." getting nods from the other 3.

After they were gone Naruto smirked and thought "_Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly."_


	3. Chapter 3

When Inu, Hebi, Rabbit, and Bull arrived at the Hokage tower they immediately went to the Sandaime's office.

When they arrived the Sandaime blinked and started to open his mouth when bull screamed "FREE LOVE."

The next moment everyone in the office but Bull began to dance.

Bull's body slumped to the ground as a figure emerged from his body and the figure put his hands together and pointed them toward the Sandaime and said "Body Snatch." before disappearing into the Sandaime's body.

The Sandaime quit dancing as the figure entered his body and blinked a few moments before sitting down.

When everyone quit dancing the 3 still standing members look around confused and the Sandaime said "I am sure you are all wondering what is going on and why Bull is on the ground. The reason is you all have accidently stumbled across a very important S-rank village secret that none of you are cleared to have access to so I had to place a special jutsu to make it where you forget everything for the last 6 hours. I am sorry for doing that but it is very important the secret you discovered remain a secret for the safety of Konoha. As for what happen to Bull, when you discovered the secret he accidently was injured and treated by a field medic but he needs to get to the hospital. Both Bull and yourself Rabbit can't speak right now do to the jutsu finalizing in your memories since you were the last 2 I used it on. You should be able to speak within an hour so give yourself that long to recover. If you have any problems after that goto the hospital."

Inu said "If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama but what was the nature of whatever it was we were sent to do in case we told anyone before doing it."

Hiruzen said "You were sent to the tower in the forrest of death to clean it for the up comming Chunnin Exams. Unfortinately the tower has been destroyed do to an animal getting inside the tower and chewing on the electrical wires starting a fire that gutted the tower. All I can tell you is now that the tower is destroyed, the Forrest of Death is completely off limits until those with clearance and my permission are sent to repair it due to the nature of the secret you discovered."

Hebi said "So in other words there was something hidden in the tower that nobody was suppose to know about and we accidently uncovered it when checking out the damage."

Hiruzen nods and and said "Now if you don't mind I have work to do and Bull needs to go get checked out at the hospital for his head injury. Your all dismissed for the rest of the week...but if anyone is caught in the forrest of death I will have no choice but to have them executed for treason reguardless of who they are. Do you all understand."

Each of the ANBU stiffened and said "Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "Good, dismiss."

Each of the ANBU left and Hiruzen smirked before pressing a button on his desk and said "An important matter has come to my attention and I need to deal with personally. Please have all my apointments for the day rescheduled as well as send word for a council meeting tomorrow morning at 8 am with the entire council."

A voice came through an intercom and said "Hai Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime nods and got a look of concentration a moment before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A half hour later Hiruzen walked into the tower in the forrest of death and Hiruzen said "Crypto."

Naruto who was working at his back turned and said "Good work Body Snatcher one. I take it that there were no issues."

BS1 inside Hiruzen body said "No. Everything worked out perfectly Master."

Naruto said "Good, please place his body in the cloning chamber. The sooner we can have him cloned the better."

BS1 walked Hiruzen body over to a large test tube before jumping out of Hiruzen body and a tube came down around Hiruzen body and filled the tank gaint tube he was in with gas.

Naruto said "Now get some rest. Tomorrow I'll have your next target chosen BS1."

BS1 nods and left.

A few hours later Hiruzen was standing in front of Naruto and said "I understand master. I will see to it that your orders are followed."

Naruto said "Excellent. Leave and carry out your orders."

Hiruzen nods and leaves and Naruto turned back to the tank where the real Hiruzen was and said "Now lets take a look at the DNA of yours."

The next day the 'Sandaime' Hokage walked into the Council chambers and took his seat and said "Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

Homaru said "What's so important that you needed to call an emergency meeting Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "The Chunnin exams we are hosting this year can not be held in the Forrest of Death as we usually do due to an animal getting inside the tower and caused an electrical fire to basically gut the inside of the tower. Due to the fact the Tower in the Forrest of Death being a back up command center in the event Konoha was ever taken over a set of seals that were created durring the time of the Shodaime have activated. These seals were designed to trap enemies of the leaf inside the forrest of death should they succeed in destroying the tower which thanks to the fire has activated those seals. Until one of the 2 remaining Senju clan members return to Konoha, everyone but myself who was added by Hashirama sensei to the seal is unable to enter the Forrest of death."

Many people frowned and a civilian council member said "So we can't use that trainning ground. What should we do for the exams then."

Hiruzen said "I do not expect to answer that now but I am just informing you of this so that the next time we meet we can not only properly plan that part of the Chunnin Exam test but also begin plans on how to rebuild the tower once we are able to be let in by one of the Senju clan members."

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan said "Forgive me for asking Hokage-sama but what do you mean by 2 remaining Senju clan members. I was under the impression that Tsunade-sama was the last of the Senju clan."

Hiruzen frowned and everyone else in the room looked at him and Danzo narrowed his eyes and said "What are you hiding Hokage-sama. Is there a 2nd Senju clan member alive. Has Tsunade secretly become a mother and no one knows about the child."

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose and said "I must be more stressed out over this then I realised if I accidently let that slip...What I am about to tell you is to be considered an S-Class secret even greater then the Kyuubi sealing secret. In fact before now, less then 10 people in the world knew what I am about to tell you. Minato Namikaze was not just some orphan. His real name was Minato Senju, the brother of Tsunade Senju."

Many eyes widen at this and Koharu said "How is that possible Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "Minato Senju was betrothed to marry Kushina Uzumaki, the heiress of the Uzumaki clan who was the ruling family of Whirlpool country before he was even born. Thier marriage was to part of the alliance we had with them. When he was born, his grandmother, Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage sealed him in a special seal that kept him frozen in time and alive until the time was right to release him so that he would be roughly the same age as the Uzumaki heiress. What you don't know is that the nature of the alliance we had with Whirlpool was a plan to completely destroy the Bijuu starting with the Kyuubi and working our way down. As of 3 years ago the plan finally completed...mostly. All that's actually left is the actual execution of the Kyuubi that will be brought back to Konoha to be publically killed when Minato son is able to recover from his part in destroying the Kyuubi."

Everyone's eyes widen and Danzo said "What do you mean Hiruzen. What is this plan you speak about and what does this have to do with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki that disappeared 3 years ago."

Hiruzen said "You slipping old friend if you think Naruto disappeared all those years ago. In order to kill the Kyuubi the Uzumaki clan designed a seal that would make it impossible for the Kyuubi to reproduce it's chakra so all that was in it's body when it was first sealed in it's first Jinchuuriki was all it would have. Over time as the first Jinchuuriki lived she drained the Kyuubi of it's Chakra. When the first Jinchuurki died she had passed the Kyuubi onto it's 2nd Jinchuuriki who also had the same seal the first did and drained the Kyuubi of it's chakra making it even weaker. Had an enemy ninja not assassinated the 2nd Jinchuuriki then the Kyuubi would not have been released but luckily when the Kyuubi was released and attacked Konoha all it's attacking weakened it even more which is why even I was able to injure it with Enma help. When Minato sealed it into his son he placed the 2 special seals the Uzumaki clan made to drain the Kyuubi of it's chakra and keep it from being able to created new chakra. That finally ended 3 years ago when the Kyuubi was drained down back to it's original form and now is completely powerless and is the size of a large dog. Since Konoha refuse to honor Minato wish to see Naruto as the hero he is or by keeping my word I had plan to make a public example and have Naruto prove once and for all that he and the Kyuubi are 2 seperate beings by having him publically execute the Kyuubi in front of several VIP's."

Everyone's eyes widen again and Hiruzen said "But you know the funny thing...When that happens I can guarantee this...most of you won't be here after that meeting because I have already informed the Fire Lord of this as well as gave him a list of all the people who attacked Naruto as well as how this council went behind my back and told about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto when I ordered you not to. Because of that when he along with the other VIP's come for the Kyuubi's execution, the council will be reformed and most of you will be replaced...or executed for treason against the land of Fire. I mean seriously. Risking the lives of countless citizens of Fire Country by trying to commit a prison break in order to release the Kyuubi. Had the people of Konoha killed Naruto then the Kyuubi would have been released and been free to recharge itself and then destroy who knows how many lives or property. Maybe even the Fire Lord himself."

Everyone in the room paled but Hiruzen said "Of coarse I could be swayed to perhaps ask the Firelord to spare you if you proved yourself valuable to me or perhaps made sure that when Naruto returned and the truth about who he really is, is made public that he is met with the proper respect."

Shikaku said "Troublesome...you didn't slip when you meantioned 2 Senju earlier. You had plan it so you could enjoy seeing the reaction of everyone when you revealed the truth to them about thier possible future."

Hiruzen said "I'm not known as the Kami no Shinobi for nothing and there is a reason why I am the Sandaime Hokage...and you should remember your place Danzo or I might have a little tongue inspection to deroot some weeds."

Danzo paled and said "Hai Hiruzen."

Hiruzen said "That's Hokage-sama to you Danzo."

Danzo frowned and said "Hai _Hokage-sama."_

Hiruzen said "Well that is all...dismissed." as he shushined away leaving a scared and nervous council behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the members of the council left the council room they blinked as they saw several squads of ANBU standing there and one in a tiger mask stepped forward and said "Sorry about this but Hokage-sama has ordered that each of you be given an ANBU escort to ensure that there is not a security leak about the information you all have obtained. He also has scheduled one on one meetings with each of you. Hokage-sama has informed us that should any of you speak certian key words to anyone that we are to immediately execute you regaurdless of what your political or personal position is."

Danzo said "I do not need a guard."

Tiger said "Hokage-sama orders were absolute Danzo-sama. If any of you refused or tried to evade us you are to immediately be considered a traitor of Konoha and executed for treason and you will be publically dishonored. I was told to tell you that you had the first meeting with him so if you will just come with me then we can get this over with. Please come with me Danzo-sama."

Danzo frowned and began to follow the ANBU up to the Sandaime's office.

Once they got there Hiruzen said "That will be all for now Tiger."

Tiger shushin away and Hiruzen said "So what do you think. Ruthless enough for you Danzo."

Danzo frowned and said "What is it you want with me."

Hiruzen got up and walked to look out the window and said "Did you know that I've been diagnosed with lunge cancer and my doctor said I had less then 10 years left to live."

Danzo blinked and Hiruzen said "No, I figure nobody knew that since I ordered my doctor not to tell anyone. Can't take the chances our enemies might find out."

Danzo said "Then why inform me if you are keeping it a secret."

Hiruzen said "Look at my eyes and tell me what you see old friend." as he turned around and Danzo eyes widen and said "The Sharingan."

Hiruzen eyes changed from the Sharingan back to normal and said "Yes but unlike you I didn't steal it from the dead."

Danzo frowned and Hiruzen said "Let's cut some of this bullshit games we are playing because I don't have time to waste on useless banter...You can come out now doctor."

The side door opened and a man with purple hair and black eyes walked into the room and Hiruzen said "This is Doctor Pox. He is a specialist in genetics."

Danzo looked at Hiruzen said "Doctor Pox here has been heading the work on a secret project for me since I found out I had cancer. Recently he succeeded. Doctor, if you would please explain what it is you have been doing."

Pox said "Yes Hokage-sama. My research team and I have been studing the effect of the healing factor Uzumaki-sama gained from having the Kyuubi sealed in him in order to see if there was a way to replacate it. We succeeded. We have found a way to replacate the regeneration process of healing where we can recreate an entire body in less then a day."

Hiruzen saw Danzo eyes widen and said "I though that would catch your attention. After Pox team was able to do this I had them begin to study the Yamanaka clan ability to take over another body and see if there was a way to replacate it on a more perminate basis. Now think about that little meeting we had earlier and tell me who you think the first test subject was."

Danzo narrowed his eyes a moment and then widen and said "You created a new body for Uzumaki and transfered..."

Hiruzen said "Reverse it Danzo. How would I know the Kyuubi size now if he was sealed and powerless."

Danzo narrowed his eyes and said "So you mean that you were able to transfer Kyuubi into a new body but left it's chakra in Uzumaki."

Hiruzen said "Yes. Kyuubi was the first test subject of Doctor Pox research but thanks to the breakthru him and his team have done, I had them repeat the process for me. This is a new body for me with both Uzumaki healing ability as well as the Sharingan that the Doctor took blood sample from Kakashi Sharingan and Kakashi himself. He along with Anko are both now in new bodies with Kakashi able to turn off his Sharingan and Anko is no longer under the effects of the curse seal. The doctor could have healed me all the way back to my prime if I had wanted him to but until what I have plan is finished then I don't want to alert other villages."

Danzo said "What are you planning."

Hiruzen said "I'm planning to create a new and stronger Konoha by enhancing our ninja making them more powerful. Where they will be able to heal from injuries on the battle field, where they have bloodlines mixed together to create more powerful abilities like mixing the ability to see completely around them from the Byakugan and the ability to dispell and copy enemy jutsu from the Sharingan. Where they are able to track an enemy due to the Inuzuka hearing and since of smell as well as able to grow thier own food thanks to the Senju bloodline. Can you imagine it old friend. An entire army of super soldiers."

Danzo said "What your planning would be great for the future of Konoha but I don't see how you are going to do it."

Hiruzen said "Simple. Right now the council is scared that I will turn them over to the fire lord. They will do everything they can to keep me happy. Even increase the rate of supplies so that we could rebuild the tower in the forrest of death without alerting anyone else they were doing it...or should I say bringing in supplies for a larger and more advance lab for Pox team here where they will be able to grow advance bodies for our ninja on a larger scale."

Danzo stood there for several minutes and said "I...I understand what your planning now but the clans won't just hand over thier bloodlines."

Doctor Pox said "My team and I can locate disect a bloodline with just a few small samples. Hokage-sama plans to release a small virus on a few towns that will be claimed to be an enemy biological weapon that we need blood samples from everyone in order to test to see if the teams who went through that area were exposed to it in order to make sure all of Konoha isn't exposed. Nobody will question it after that."

Danzo said "Yes, I can see where that works...but why are you telling me this."

Doctor Pox turned to Hiruzen and said "With your permission Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nods and Pox turned back to Danzo and said "If we are going to be building super soldiers why limit ourselves to just the bloodlines here in Konoha. Hokage-sama has told me that you have several ROOT ninja who nobody knows about that you could use to not only acquire test subjects from other villages and countries for us to use to enhance our men but also able to when the time is right to capture orphan children from other villages and bring them here where they can be placed in a special program to make them loyal to Konoha as well as train them in how to use thier new abilities."

Hiruzen said "I don't want anyone over the age of 6 Danzo and I don't want the children yet but start having your men locate places to get them when the time is right. For now though I want you to focus on getting those who have bloodlines."

Danzo said "And what do I do with them when I acquire them."

Hiruzen said "The barrier around the forrest of death is like a prison. Anyone can enter but the only ones who could leave are Tsunade, Naruto, and myself. Not even your arm will allow you to leave if you enter there. Just have your men force them into the forrest of death and Naruto will have the men I have working with him and the good doctor here go and get them when they are ready for them."

Danzo said "Very well...I guess this means that I won't ever get a chance to become Hokage now."

Hiruzen said "I am the light created by the flames that light the way. You are the heat that burns those who stand against us Danzo. That is why I have allowed you to operate all these years."

Danzo nods and said "I see...if there is anything else."

Hiruzen said "Yes. Do not inform anyone including my old advisors what you now know."

Danzo nods and said "May I go."

Hiruzen nods and Danzo left.

After he was gone Hiruzen said "Inform Naruto that the next part of his plan is ready to begin Doctor."

Pox smirked and said "Soon the world will remember the might of the Furon empire."


End file.
